moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grey Fleet
You know why we're better? ☠''"They vilify us, the scoundrels do, when there is only this difference; They rob the poor under the cover of the Law...And we plunder the rich under the protection of our own courage."☠ History Once Mercer reached around the age of ten, his father began to take him out on the sea with him as to teach him how to sail and survive as a man. He learned many lessons whilst out on the sea, mostly about piracy as his father was one of the few Gilnean Pirates that roamed the waters. Mercer immediately took to it, and while he loved his time on the sea, he valued his time docked to spend with his family and childhood love. It wasn't until he was fourteen did his father decide to isolate Mercer on an island to teach him how to survive a shipwreck. He was left with the cliché single shot flintlock, a hunting knife, and a simple length of rope. Nothing more. Mercer spent two years isolated on the island. Here, he learned basic to even advanced survival techniques including how to hunt, build fires, and whatnot. He also began taking to mastering beasts, some as food, others as protection. Near the end of his two years on the island, he'd gotten accustomed to the life so much that he nearly forgot the outside world. That is, until a Trade Vessel happened by and noticed his sea side fire. They took him on board, and Mercer was bound for home. After Mercer was taken onto the trade vessel, now sixteen, it wasn't long until said vessel was plundered by, yep, Pirates! Most of the crew was slaughtered, others taken slave. Mercer, however, talked his way into being part of their crew with his prior knowledge from his father's ship. Here, the Captain's tree daughters had taken quite an eye to Mercer and thus won him a pretty place on his council as the next year went by. On Mercer's 18th birthday, he'd proven himself enough to acquire his first ship "The Wicked Dawn" to sail under the Van Dalen fleet. This of course was short lived as Captain Van Dalen found his demise leaving Mercer to be his own pirate. Years had passed, and the name "Captain Mercer Grey" had become very infamous, especially in the Northern Waters. Eventually 'The Wicked Dawn' had sunk and Mercer acquired a new vessel, 'The Lady Raven'. However, all wasn't well for him despite this. At the age of 23, his homeland that he'd since avoided to keep his family safe from his bounty and life, had fallen to siege and he'd heard word just in time. Thankfully, he was close by enough to storm into Gilneas with revolvers drawn to assist everywhere he could without being attacked on sight for being a pirate. Afterward, guilt riddled Mercer set out on The Lady Raven once more with newfound ruthlessness. Under this vessel, he eventually found his way into the Pirate Council as Lord of the Frozen Seas at the age of twenty-seven. Now, at the age of thirty-one, Captain Grey had lost his ship 'The Lady Raven' and since had the wreckage repurposed into a pair of ships of the names 'The Grey Lady' and 'The Lady's Vengenace'. Mercer's Personal Vessels ☠ 'The Grey Lady '☠ Captain: Mercer Grey Quartermaster/Stand In Captain: Aidan Cross Modified Taylor-Class / Man o' War Armaments: Eighty-Seven Guns: 58x 24 Pounders, 8x 3 Pounders, 2x 1 Pounders, 4x Mortars, 10x Sivel Gun Artillery, 5x Howitzers Armor Cross-Beamed Steel Reinforced Wooden Hull with 8.5 Inch Angled Steel Plating Length | Beam | Draught | Propulsion | Displacement 256.9 Ft, 47.6 Ft, 17.4 Ft, 19305.3625 Ft², 2-3000 tons Captain Mercer Grey's Galleon, the Flagship for his Fleet and occasional home was a true beast of the sea. This ship of legend was built of mostly Cherry-wood for the hulls, reinforced with plating to shield against gunfire and cannonade. From atop the various masts hung down dark navy sails with golden trim, a few even being a bit tattered for the aesthetic. Atop the highest main mast, above the crow's nest, flew a few different flags. A classic Jolly Roger and a Gilnean flag most prominently. This ship, much like his other, held a more Gilnean architecture and décor as opposed to the run of the mill ships that roamed the seas. Even the inside of it was rather elegant and seemed more like Gilnean Royalty than Piracy. He was a man of good tastes, after all. This particular Galleon was, at full crew, manned by Four-Hundred and Seventy-Five (475) men and women (All NPCs of course). At the bow of the ship was a carved, treated and very detailed depiction of a woman with her arms outstretched; The Figurehead of 'The Grey Lady' and likely the namesake. ☠' The Lady's Vengeance '''☠ Captain: Mercer Grey Quartermaster/Stand In Captain: Aron Black Modified Hawk-Class / Fifth Rate Frigate Armaments Sixty-Two Guns; 4x 48-Pounder Cannons, 32x 36-Pounder Cannons, 12x 32 Pounder Cannons, 4x Mortars, 10x Swivel Gun Artillery Armor Cross-Beamed Steel Reinforced Wooden Hull with 4.8 Inch Angled Steel Plating. Length | Tonnage | Displacement 124 Ft, 725 BM, 1200 Tons Mercer's typical ship, large and elegant for a Pirate vessel, was truly a beauty of the sea. Cross-Beamed Steel Reinforced Cherry Wooden Hull with 4.8 Inch Angled Steel-Plating defended this lovely sailing creature, with sixty-two total guns throughout the ship. Specifically holding thirty-two broadside canons to assault from and defend the ship, as well as being home to several forty-eight pounder canons and thirty-two pounders as well. Four mortar launchers were spread throughout the ship and ten swivel guns lined the sides. From the middle of the ship erected the center mast, dark navy trimmed with gold sails flying majestically with a Gilnean Flag and a Classic Jolly Roger hoisted at the top. Crewed by sixty-nine men and women (NPCs), all armed to the teeth just as he was, most with a pair of cutlasses and a revolver. Others that patrolled the higher deck were wielding rifles. Much like his home, and his Galleon, this ship was modeled as a Gilnean's vessel, the décor on the inside reminding one of a more upscale Gilnean home. The front of which was home to a Raven Figurehead, perhaps homage to the name and his favorite creature." The Fleet WIP Category:Ships